


Lena de Spell and the Lucky Galleon

by Anderoak



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderoak/pseuds/Anderoak
Summary: Lena de Spell begins her first year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 30
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story idea that's been stuck in my head for a while now.

Walking through the bustling platform nine and three quarters, the young duck couldn’t help but be reminded of her loneliness. Sure she had her ‘Aunt’ but that woman had made it abundantly clear that all she was interested in was using Lena as a weapon to regain her powers. She caught the sight of three identical kids hugging their family goodbye as they prepared two be away from them for most of the year. 

That was the case all around her, parents checking to make sure their children would be okay, that they had remembered to pack everything, it was all so _normal_. Well, except there was one kid who was here with a butler and a maid, who seemed genuinely terrified of the kid. Lena shrugged and walked herself onto the train, her cat clinging to her shoulder and her luggage squeaking behind her.

The first two carts were completely full, and Lena really wanted one to herself. The third cart was almost barren, she saw a few students struggling to put their luggage, needing two people to lift it onto the rack above their seats. She finally spotted an open room, and immediately bolted into it, slamming the door behind her and pressing her luggage right up against the door frame. Her cat jumped from her shoulder and curled up on one of the two benches, while Lena flopped on it’s opposite. 

She had been writing in her journal for a while by the time she heard the first attempt on her door. It was the triplets from the platform they were struggling to slide the door open visible signs of effort on their faces. They one with the red hat looked through the window and asked, “hey can you help us get in? We want to sit together and the other rooms only have one or two spots open.”

Lena considered just ignoring them, but figured they would just get mad and try harder. Instead she looked at the red hatted kid and mouthed the words, ‘What? I can’t hear you’. The kid with the poofy hair yelled out “Oh COME ON,” and the third triplet just kind of rolled his eyes at her, before the three left.

A few more kids tried to make it into the room but when they couldn’t get the door open most just moved on. Only a few tried again and none of them tried to get her help. The train finally started moving, and Lena at long last felt comfortable that she would get to ride alone. She went back to her writing, right before she heard a loud crack and was startled up from her writings. 

In the doorway, stood a short girl already in her school robes and sporting a pink bow in her hair. 

“Hi,” she said excitedly, “I’m Webby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of exposition

“Uuh…” 

Lena was staring blankly at her new guest. The shorter girl reached her hand out for a handshake. Lena reached out to answer the handshake but instead grabbed Webby’s hand with two fingers and lifted it up and down. _That wasn’t right_

“Hi,” she replied, off handedly hoping her disinterested response would get the girl to leave. Instead Webby flopped down across from her. Lena’s cat was startled awake, before jumping over to Lena’s side and laying back down. 

After an awkward pause of silence, Webby, desperate to fill the air, asked, “Hey you need help with that?” She was pointing at Lena’s luggage. Lena was going to dismiss her saying she preferred it there but there was no time. Webby immediately picked it up and put it on the rack above her own bench. 

“Thanks,” Lena said half heartedly. The shorter duck continued to stare at her somewhat expectantly before speaking, “You’re a second year right?”

“No, I’m a first year,” Lena answered, having realised that her new guest wasn’t planning to leave.

“Really? You seem older though.”

Lena rolled her eyes, of course this new girl noticed.

“Why cause I’m taller than you? Maybe you’re just short,” Webby shrunk back at the response, mumbling out a response about how her whole family is. Lena looked at her, struck with a sudden sense of guilt, “I’m twelve, so yeah I’m older than you. My name’s Lena.”

Learning Lena’s name brought a smile to the other girls face, the first bit of openness seemingly opening the floodgates of energy the girl had been holding back. 

“I knew it! What house are you hoping for? Were you held back or did you start late? If you were held back does that mean you already have a house? Which one are you in? How do they decide who goes to which house?”

Lena’s eyes widened at the sudden excitement, “Whoa whoa calm down pink one question at a time. I’m starting late, my aunt wanted me to have another year before I started so we spent some time with a few tutors in Paris.”

Hearing this just got Webby more excited, “You’ve been to Paris?!”

Lena smiled lightly, “Yeah of course, have you not? You should go. It's like here but the foods better.”

Webby rubbed the back of her head smiling, “I mean I went to France for a little bit, my granny was considering having me go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, but I didn’t even get to look around. It was just talking to some lady in her office.”

Webby started playing with her feet, clicking them together before she jumped to her next question, “What house are you hoping to get into?”

“I don’t know wherever they end up putting me. My aunt was in Slytherin so probably there.”

Webby looked at her _hopefully_ new friend with scrutiny, “I don’t know you don’t seem super ambitious, just mostly super cool!”

The sudden complement got the first genuine smile from Lena all day, “You barely know me pink. Who knows maybe I’m secretly plotting to take over the world,” the two girls laughed at the evil voice Lena tried to use, “where do you wanna go?”

“Well,” she ticked her head to the side, ”Huey wants to be in Ravenclaw, Dewey wants to be in Gryffindor, and Louie just doesn’t want to get kicked out. I’d just want to be with someone I know I guess.”

Lena rebuked as if being slapped in the face, “wait the rhyming names, you don’t mean the tripletes do you?”

“Yeah they’re my family,” Lena replied obliviously. 

“Huh… I don’t really see the resemblance. They had stopped by earlier, seemed real important that they sit together, why aren’t you with them?”

Webby lowered her head at this, embarrassed, “Yeah they aren’t really used to being away from each other I guess. I was in a room with another girl and they asked if one of us wouldn’t mind finding another cart so they could stay together.”

Lena felt a smidgen of outrage for her. Nothing big she wasn’t getting attached to the kid or anything, “So they just kicked you out of the cart? Some family.”

Webby looked up, suddenly worried, “No its ok I understood. I wasn’t even really getting along with the girl in my room anyway and they wanted to be together so it’s fine. Plus I was able to find this cart fast enough so it’s not a big deal,” Lena gave the girl a flat, you’re not fooling me, look, “Ok fine it kind of sucked, but hey I got to make a new friend so there's that right?”

Lena smiled widely, “Definitely.”

Before the girls could talk more, the trolly came by offering sweets, Webby bought every-flavored beans and Lena settled for a single chocolate frog. She checked what card she got as she chewed on the frog, only to see an all too familiar face.

_Scrooge McDuck_  
 _Famous for being the Richest Duck in the world, Scrooge is also well known for his defeat of Magica de Spell and the sealing of her magic. He worked with Ludwig Von Drake, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to create several potions that would help preserve endangered plant life on earth. He enjoys the scottish bagpipe and golf_

Lena tossed the card aside and continued to eat her snack, when Webby, ever curious, grabbed the card. 

“Oh you got Uncle Scrooge!”

Lena looked at her new friend shocked, “Wait what?”

_Crap_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting happens

“You’re Scrooge McDuck’s niece,” Lena asked, trying to sound non pulsed. Surely her first friend ever wasn’t going to be related to the one person she was raised to hate. It didn’t seem to be affecting Webby though, she was just as excited as always. 

“Well yeah, and no,” she answered. Lena just stared at her blankly, hoping to force the girl to elaborate. 

After a few seconds of silence it finally occurred to Webby to explain, “Oh I’m not like biologically related to him, but my Granny and I live with him and the triplets. Oh and Donald, but he lives in a boat in the pool.” 

Before Lena could respond, the trains air horn started going off, “Oh we’re almost there! You need to get changed. Here, I’ll step out for you.”

“Wait, Web-” but it was too late, the younger duck was gone. Lena looked up at her luggage. Her very heavy trunk that she couldn’t lift, that had been put up way above her head by her new friend. She stood herself up on her chair and very carefully tried to pull her trunk off the rack. She inched it slowly, gaining confidence in her ability to get it down, until it started sliding. Right off the rack, and towards her head. 

As it was falling Lena heard the door to the room slide back open.

“Lena sorry I just remembered that put your trunk uaaaAAAHHH,” Webby yelled as she jumped forward to try and catch Lena. She managed to get her out of the way of the trunk, but the two girls still landed in a pile on the floor. 

“Ow,” Lena grumbled out, to Webby’s panic.

“Oh no,” Webby lifted the two up and tried to dust off the taller duck, “are you okay? Did I hurt you?!”

Lena with her eyes still closed shook her head, “No I’m okay. Honestly you probably saved me from getting my head caved in. Thanks Pink.”

Webby blushed, “I’ll uh just let you get changed let me know when you’re done,” she yelled and ran out of the room. 

Lena dusted herself off and opened her trunk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids were led from the train by the Hogwarts groundskeeper Fethry Duck, to a bunch of rickety looking boats. At Lena’s hesitation towards inevitable drowning, Webby grabbed her hand and led the two towards the boat with the tripletes.

The four siblings started talking immediately. Webby tried to include Lena but she mostly just gave mumbled out non committal responses. As they approached the school Lena was getting more and more anxious. Her aunt hadn’t said much about how she had gotten her into Hogwarts, just that Lena should trust her. Would they be using her real name? Was the sorting method actually a psychic hat? How would she hide her intentions from something like that? She glanced at Webby in the corner of her eye. The young duck was so excited and friendly. Lena finally found a friend, sure her Aunt Magica would hate it, but she didn’t want to ruin this new thing she had. 

An older looking duck came forward to greet the newly arrived students as they exited their boats. 

“Alright kiddos, this is Professor O’Gilt, she’ll be taking care of you from this point on,” the groundskeeper said. The blond duck smiled at Fethry.

“Thank you Fethry,” at this the groundskeeper left and the students began following Professor O’Gilt through the medieval castle that was Hogwarts. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said O’Gilt, “in a moment there will be a feast to celebrate your arrival to this prestigious school, but before that there’s the sorting ceremony. This is a critical process, your house will essentially be your family for the next seven years. Only one chance no do overs so be honest.”

The older duck went on to explain the different houses, before saying the sorting would begin in a few minutes and went into the hall, doors closing behind her. To Lena’s side, Webby looked somewhere between nervous and giddy. The triplets were arguing about what house they should try for. 

After a short pause, the doors opened themselves and the first years began to flow in. The whole room was lit with just floating candles and yet it was bright enough to see every nook and cranny. Four long tables with different colored robes kids sitting all throughout. 

From the table at the back of the room, Professor O’Gilt spoke, “As I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and have the sorting hat placed on your head,” there was a brief pause as she checked her list, “Dewford Duck!”

Lena watched as the triplete who had yelled at being locked out of her cart walked forward with trembling feet. He jumped up to sit on the stool, you’d think it would be shorter since it’s primarily used by a bunch of kids, and had the hat placed on his head. After a few seconds of silence, the hat shouted out, “GRYFFINDOR,” and the rightmost table exploded in cheers. Professor O’Gilt motioned for Dewey to join his table and he ran over. She pulled up her list once more and adjusted her glasses. 

“Hubert Duck,” the red hat wearing duck walked forward. He fumbled with his hat, trying to shove it into his pocket to make room for the sorting hat. He sat up on the stool, and the moment the hat touched his head it yelled out “RAVENCLAW,” with similar, if more polite cheers following suit.

“LLewellyn Duck,” the third triplet, the only one who didn’t believe her in the cart grumbled at his name. Lena chuckled and filled that information away for later use.

The Hat sat on his head for quite some time, and the triplete seemingly got more and more frustrated, before it finally yelled out “SLYTHERIN,” there were a few claps, nothing grandiose. 

It was a slow process for several students, especially Doofus Drake. Lena had kind of zoned out after the triplets went up, keeping an ear out for De Spell or Vanderquack. She was looking at the head table when she felt someone nudging her. She looked over to her side to see Webby trying to grab her attention. 

“Lena I think they’re calling you.”

She looked towards Professor O’Gilt and saw the woman staring straight at her, her eyebrow raised, “One more time then, Lena LeStrange!”

Lena stared forward wide eyed, feeling Webby pushing her forward before she moved on her own. _What?_ She lifted herself up on the stool and felt the hat being set on her head. 

‘So, that _was_ De Spell’s foul taint I felt,’ she heard in her head, ‘It’s okay girl, you’re safe from her here.’

Catching on, Lena spoke back, ‘Sure whatever hat just put me in Slytherin already.’

‘Now why would I do that?’

Lena started getting annoyed, ‘It’s the house of liars right?’

She heard the hat Chuckle in her head, ‘No it’s the house of the cunning and ambitious. And decidedly not the house for you.’

‘Whatever hat you don’t know what you're talking about,’ she could somehow feel the hat raise its non-existent eyebrows at her, ‘Shut up.’

‘No it’s not just that you're ill suited for Slytherin,’ it paused for a moment, seemingly thinking, ‘It’s that Slytherin isn’t what you _need_ no no you need something else. Better be “HUFFLEPUFF.”

The right inner table cheered, not as loudly as Gryffindor had, but louder than Ravenclaw had managed. She was welcomed to the table with smiling faces and claps on the back. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that hat. Nonsense about needing Hufflepuff, about actually being _safe_. She was lost in thought until she heard it.

“Webbigail Vanderquack!”

The excitable young girl ran up to the stool and jumped up to have the hat placed on. Before it even touched her head it yelled out, “HUFFLEPUFF,” and Lena found herself smiling and clapping. Webby beelined towards the free seat next to Lena and hugged her friend.

“Whoa there Pink,” she said pushing the younger girl off lightly, “Sorry, not much of a hugger.”

At the head table, the headmaster cleared his throat, quieting the student so he could give his opening speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept not having a good spot to end the chapter so I just kind of ended it.


	4. Chapter 4

The headmaster was a bit of a character. He spoke with a heavy accent, Lena assumed german, and could be a bit hard to understand. She got the jist of it luckily, he was greeting his students back, telling them not to go into the evil forest, but then something he said finally caught her full attention, a _fun_ little reminder of why she was actually here.

“Now children, we are pleased to announce that my dear friend, Scrooge McDuck has allowed us to borrow his lucky galleon, famously used to defeat the dark lord. There will be special classes held for all students so as to better understand some of the magics used in it. Now, I know it was a long ride for you. Please eat up and get a good night's rest.”

The tables suddenly filled with food, more than Lena had seen in her life. She had to actively resist her instinct to shove a bunch of it in her pockets for later and instead filled her plate with as much as she could. She heard Webby comment on how hungry Lena must be but she only grunted back in response. 

Lena had never felt that full in her life, the hufflepuffs were being led through the dark corridors of the school towards their dorms. She heard what she assumed was the teacher coughing as he guided them. They reached a dead end, a room full of barrels. The teacher turned to face them and had a coughing fit, only his mouth was moving like he was trying to form words. He tapped on a barrel sandwiched between three others and Lena saw Webby nodding in understanding when it hit her. 

_Dear god that's how he speaks_

“Webby,” Lena whispered to the younger girl, “Did you understand any of that?”

Webby laughed, “yeah Uncle Donald can be hard to understand. He said that he wants us to line up and take turns opening the door to our dorm. The way in is to tap on the barrel he tapped. You have to tap out the syllables for Helga Hufflepuff.”

Webby grabbed Lena’s hand and told Donald that they wanted to try first. Lena heard what she assumed was laughter come from the older duck as he stepped to the side to let the two girls try. Webby stepped forward, “watch and listen Lena,” she tapped the barrel twice, paused, and then tapped it three more times, causing the wall to open up like a secret passage. Webby ran through, stopped at the inside of the door and waved at Lena as it closed. 

Lena looked up to Donald, somewhat worried about it working for her and asked, “What's the pattern again?”

Donald smiled at her and answered, “ _Gibberish gibberish gibberish_ twice _gibberish gibberish_ ”

Lena stared blankly at him for a second before sighing and leaning to tap the barrel. _helga_ she tapped it twice _hufflepuff_ she tapped it three times, and it began to open again. Lena rushed in to find Webby waiting for her. 

“Thanks Pink,” she grinned, “Now I’m really tired, where are our rooms?”

Webby smiled and grabbed her hand again, leading her up a set of stairs, stopping at the first door available, “This is us!”

Lena pulled back a bit, “Us? What we’re sharing a room?”

“Well yeah all the first year girls are,” she pushed the door open to reveal a room full of beds, “I mean there’s not a whole lot of girls in hufflepuff this year but yeah we share.”

Lena was wide eyed, she saw one of the beds already had her trunk on it, and her cat, Tiffany, laying on it. _So much for privacy_. She started to walk towards her bed, intending to throw her trunk off the bed and get some sleep, when Webby ran over.

“Look we’re neighbors,” she yelled, “This is gonna be awesome, Like one big sleepover!”

Lena smiled at her new friend, “I’m sure it’ll be great pink,” she grunted out as she practically dropped her trunk on the floor, startling Tiffany. She popped open her trunk and pulled out Tiffany’s bed and the cat immediately jumped to it. She flopped onto her bed and once more pulled out her journal. She peeked over to webby who was happily doodling away in a sketch big, a big grin on her face, and smiled. Maybe the hat was right. Maybe she was safe here. She could have a normal life for once. Hell she already had a friend in Webby. She set her journal to the side and closed her eyes, for the first time in a while happy, and looking forward to her classes the next day. 

Lena was awoken from a surprisingly pleasant dream by the subject of said dream shaking her awake. She groaned out at the unexpectedly bright, “ugh… Webby turn off the sun and go back to bed.”

Webby rolled her eyes and flipped Lena out of the bed, landing in a loud thump. She lifted herself up, still partially covered by her blanket, and glared at Webby with her one exposed eye, “Why?”

Webby reached to the night stand to the side and held forward a piece of paper and a plate with eggs and toast on it, “You slept through breakfast. They gave out our schedules. Hurry up and eat or we’ll be late to class.”

“You got me breakfast?”

“Duh I figured you would be hungry, now hurry up and get changed!”

“So what’s our first class,” Lena asked, now changed into her school robes, which magically now had a yellow trim and the hufflepuff logo embroidered on it.

Webby pulled out her schedule and double checked it, “Looks like we have…. Oh great we have defense against the dark arts!”

The two were running through the halls, barreling through the doors of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom right as the class was starting. Lena made a quick scan of the class, somewhat ignoring the teacher at the front of the class who was built like a truck, when she noticed two open spots. She grabbed Webby’s hand to pull her to the seats but when Webby didn’t move she looked over to see the young duck staring wide eyed at the teacher.

“Granny?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the notes between the two girls are hard to follow. I couldn't think of a better way to show the difference between their handwriting.

The larger duck looked down at her granddaughter, “Yes Webbigail, now please, take a seat with Miss LeStrange and pay attention to the lesson.”

Webby stared for a moment longer, seemingly still not feeling Lena pulling on her sleeve. 

“Why are you here Granny? What about Uncle Scrooge?”

Beakley sighed, noting that Webby wasn’t going to let it go, “Mr McDuck will be fine. I’m taking my several months of holiday so that I can teach here at Hogwarts. Now please take your seat, class is starting.”

At this explanation Webby finally relented enough for Lena to pull her towards the open desk. As soon as they sat down, the professor introduced herself

“I am Bentina Beakley. You are to address me as ma’am, Professor Beakley, or simply Professor,” the truck of a duck pulled her wand out and flicked it, her name in floating letters, “Now, seeing as this class is called _Defense_ against the dark arts, we shall spend the bulk of our first lessons going over the shield charm, Protego.”

Webby sighed quietly, catching Lena’s attention. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to quietly scribble a note, hoping to look like she was taking notes. 

“Oddly enough the previous teacher in this post considered this a fourth year or higher only spell,” she re adjusted her glasses, “Luckily I will be following the lead of other schools, such as Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons and teaching this to you children immediately. It is immensely useful in all situations”

She continued her explanation, turning away just enough for Lena to slide over her paper.

_You ok Pink? Seems like tea time being here is really getting to you._

Webby looked confused at the note for a second, before scribbling a quick reply.

**Tea Time?**

Lena stifled a small laugh.

_Yeah cause she’s crazy British_

**Are you not?**

_I don’t know actually. Me and my aunt traveled since before I can remember._

A grin spread across Webby’s face.

**Thats AWESOME where all have you been?!**

Lena was a bit taken aback by the sudden attention on herself.

_I’ll tell you if you tell me whats wrong_

**pleeeease** accompanied with a small doodle of Webby clasping her hands together pleading.

_Nope tell me whats up and I’ll tell you all about my adventures_

That seemed to flip a switch in Webby. She held onto the paper, scribbling roughly. Lena focused back in on Beakley, trying to catch the wand movement and incantation of the shield spell. She pulled out her own wand, replicating the movement as best she could, without sending any magic through the wand itself. 

The movement of the Pink haired duck caught the attention of the professor, “Good effort Miss LeStrange, however lighten up on your movements. Treat it as though you were carefully painting on a large canvas.”

Lena felt her cheeks burn from the sudden attention. Luckily the Ravenclaw triplet, Huey she thinks, caught the teachers attention. Webby tugged on Lena’s sleeve and handed her the note. 

**I was really looking forward to being kind of on my own this year. Don’t get me wrong I love my Granny, she’s the best Granny EVER, but I wasn’t really allowed outside the mansion much when I was at home. Now I finally get a chance for an adventure, a small one, but something and here she is suddenly teaching at the school I just got into, probably just to keep an eye on me.**

Lena reread the note a few times before replying. 

_Well I guess we’re gonna have some adventures on our own regardless of her being here._

**Like what?**

_Sneaking out past curfew, stealing from the kitchens, pranking those brothers of yours. We’ll have a fun year, I promise._

Lena almost slid it back over, before remembering her earlier promise.

_Sorry if this is boring, we traveled alot but it was mostly my aunt trying to make me better at magic. We spent most of the time in America, but like i said we did go to Paris, Rome, and Egypt for a bit. Egypt SUCKED though. There was sand everywhere_

She slid the parchment back towards Webby, practicing the Protego wand movements more while she waited for a reply. It seemed like more and more of the class was getting the motion down. 

**Still that sounds awesome. You have to tell me more after classes today.**

Lena smiled at Webby and nodded approval. She considered writing back but was interrupted by Beakley. 

“Alright students, let's see if you can summon a shield. Pair up with your desk partners and stand at opposing sides of the room,” as the class arranged themselves, Beakley conjured several small rubber balls and handed one to a student on each side, “Now what I want you to do is take turns lightly tossing the ball at your partner who should already have their shield charm up. Take your time and be careful.”

The class slowly started, with Huey tossing his ball at his partner, a purple hummingbird girl. The ball bounced off slightly. This seemed to spark confidence in the rest of the class as they all began lightly throwing the ball at their partners.

Lena and Webby shared a look from across the room, seemingly having the exact same thought at once. Lena created the strongest shield she could, really hoping she wasn’t about to get a black eye. Webby grabbed her ball and threw it as hard as she could at Lena’s shield, the ball bouncing off directly back into the younger duck’s hand. Lena sighed in relief and waited for webby to lift her own shield, rather than throwing her own ball though, Webby took her ball in hand again and once more launched it at Lena’s shield.

The ball bounced back and forth between the two girls, gaining momentum with each pass before Lena moved her shield slightly to an angle, causing the ball to launch itself through the room bouncing off every student's shield rapidly. Everyone started panicking and jumping around which only caused the ball to move even more erratically. The two inciting ducks fell into a fit of giggles at the madness, before Beakley roughly caught the ball mid flight. 

“Miss LeStrange,” she called out, not quite yelling but definitely not calm, “What were you thinking? You could have hurt someone with this, Mr Duck and Miss Sabrewings shields were wearing down and this ball could have shattered them!”

Lena stuttered for a moment, when Webby interjected, “Granny I was doing it too! It seemed like a fun idea. We weren’t trying to hurt anyone.”

Webby’s interruption seemed to calm the professor, if only a little. 

“.... Very well,” she fixed her eyes on Lena, “I will let you two off with a warning this time, but **do not do anything like this again** ”

Lena mumbled out a yes ma’am, very uncomfortable under Beakley’s gaze. It seemed like the teacher had more to tell the class but noticed the time.

“Alright children, tonight for homework I want you to write a brief explanation of the protego shield charm and hand it in at our next meeting in two days. You are dismissed.”

With that the two girls rushed out, headed towards their next class, Flight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written mostly on my phone while I was blowing off work. Apologies if I missed any issues.

Despite the girls lacking a need to rush to the next class, Lena found herself sprinting full tilt with her friend towards flying lessons. Webby was, as usual, extremely excited for the lessons, and Lena found herself equally so almost by association. 

They arrived at the field well before the rest of the class, surprising the two ducks already waiting for the class. One was fairly muscular and wearing black quidditch robes while the other was slim and wearing Gryffindor student robes. 

Lena noticed the slightly higher than normal level of excitement from Webby and decided to question her, "hey pink what's got you all jumpy?"

Webby gave a wide grin at Lena, "it's flying! I've always wanted to play quidditch at Hogwarts and this year their finally letting first years try out and I CAN'T WAIT!"

Lena forced a smile at her friend. She'd had some experiences with quidditch but thanks to her aunt, they weren't exactly _pleasant_. Still, she couldn't bring herself to ruin the younger duck's enthusiasm. 

"What position are you going to try for," she asked, not actually knowing the different positions.

"Chaser or beater," Webby was hopping up and down as she explained, "I want to be actively involved in the game so I'd say seeker is out and keeper doesn't let me move around that much. But chaser lets me really get moving."

"And beater?"

Webby gave a sky grin, "beater means I get to have a bat and I can take out other players!"

Lena looked at her wide eyed a moment before laughing, "I think you should go for chaser. I can totally see you zipping around a quidditch field."

"You mean pitch," Webby asked.

"Yeah that one," she replied, as she watched the remaining stragglers arrive. The last student rushing in signaled the bulkier of the adult ducks to speak.

"Hi I'm Launchpad," he said as though that would explain everything. The slimmer duck beside elbowed him in the ribs, "oh uh _Professor_ Launchpad McQuack. I'm your flying instructor!"

There was another pause as the students watched their new teacher patiently. The slimmer duck sighed and stepped forward, "hello I'm Drake Mallard. I'm the headboy this year and Professor O'gilt asked that I help Professor McQuack with his first year classes during my free periods," at the questioning looks Drake received he explained, "Professor McQuack is new to teaching, think of me as his assistant while he learns. Now then, everyone please line up next to the brooms."

Drake made a motion for Launchpad to take the lead as he stepped to the side. Lena and Webby lined up next to each other.

Launchpad cleared his throat, in what Lena assumed was an attempt to look professional, "Now one of the most important parts of flying is knowing that a broom will listen to you. It's not the same as your wand choosing you, but some brooms can be rude. The respond to strong authority. Before we get you in the air you will hold your hand over your broom and with as much command as you can muster say 'up'."

He stepped to his own broom, held his hand forward and for the first time actually looked like a teacher as he said, "up."

The broom shot up to his hand instantly. He smiled to the students, "alright. Your turn."

Before Lena even stuck her hand out she heard Webby shout out, "UP," sending the broom rocketing towards the younger duck's hand.

"YES! First try," Webby threw her hands up in the air, still holding the broom, in celebration. Lena looked down at her own broom, nervous. The shaft was chipped and stained, it looked ready to fall apart as soon as it touched something.

She stuck her hand out, "up?"

The broom wiggled around but didn't lift. She sighed out, and tried a few more times to the same result. Drake walked over, having noticed her struggling and leaned over to almost whisper at her, "remember you have to be commanding. You're the boss, don't ask it, _tell it_."

She stuck her hand out once more mumbling, "okay okay commanding. You got this," and shouted out once more, this time the broom flew up to her hand. She smiled lightly and sighed in relief. When she turned to look at Webby, she was greeted with a large grin and a thumbs up.

The rest of the class slowly but surely got the brooms to answer their call. Launchpad smiled and nodded as he saw his students ready to fly, "great job guys. Now raise your leg over the broom and hold it firmly between your legs with both hands."

Everyone got into position, with Drake walking through them to help correct posture and positioning. After he had checked over everyone he nodded to Launchpad. 

"Alright. Now that your all ready to go, we're gonna have a race," launoad yelled excited. Drake violently shook his hand and waved his arms saying no, "uuuuh no of course not that, we're going to…."

Drake stepped forward, "we're starting slow. First things first you're going to hover lightly, no more than four feet above the ground, stay mid air for ten seconds, and then land."

Launchpad nodded with his eyes closed, "right… Your doing that. Super safe."

Lena did as she was told, kicking off the ground to hover a few feet above the ground. She felt off balance for a moment and kept repeating to herself to not look down. Webby was smiling at her side clearly having a blast. Then Lena noticed it. She saw the Webby was actually a little bit lower than herself and without thinking looked down to check that she hadn't gone too high. _Oh crap_

She knew logically she was only about four feet high, but as soon as she looked down everything kind of zoomed out. It looked to her like she was atleast thirty feet in the hair. She clutched onto her broom hard enough that her hands hurt. Her breathing became panicked and she could vaguely hear Webby trying to get her attention. Her eyes were locked on the ground. 

Launchpad must have seen her panic. She could hear him yelling something but she couldn't make it out, but then he came into view. He and Drake had run over, both looking pretty worried. Launchpad had his arms in the air, reaching out towards her and his words finally broke through her thoughts, " it's okay kiddo. Just relax and the broom will carry you down."

Lena shook her head and choked out, "I'll fall."

Launchpad shook his head, "you won't and even if you do I'll catch you." 

She nodded and tried to relax her grip on her broom, tried to loosen up her tensed muscles. She could feel the broom lowering. It was slow, and Lena was freaked out the entire way, but she was able to get herself safely back on land. She felt a small form run into her side and hug her, and looped her arm around Webby. Launchpad stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "are you ok?"

Lena nodded, "yeah sorry I'm just a little iffy about heights."

"No worries. Flight lessons are mandatory for first years unfortunately but next week you won't be going up alone," Launchpad said, looking apologetic. 

Drake stepped forward smiling at the twelve year old, "yeah I'll take you up next time. We have to make sure you can at least control a broom and then we'll be done and you can keep your feet in the ground."

Lena nodded at them and mumbled out a thanks. Launchpad turned to the class, "that will do it for today. You guys did great. I'll see you next week."

The class filed back in doors and Lena looked down at at Webby, who was still hugging her, "what's nexts pink."

Webby looked up to her still looking concerned, "history of magic and then lunch."

Lena smiled at her friend, trying to reassure her, "awesome nothing like crippling fear followed by boring lessons to work up an appetite."

This did not calm Webby down. She grumbled out, "you could have told me you're scared of heights."

* * *

History of magic was possibly the dullest thing Lena had ever been forced to endure, and that included her aunt's long winded speeches. She had spent the class trying to cheer Webby up. They passed a note or two but for the most part it was just Lena making faces when she knew the teacher was looking away. Also, seriously, who has a ghost as a teacher?

By lunch the girls were laughing again, and they had managed to avoid getting into too much trouble for flinging mashed potatoes at each other throughout the break. Once more Lena had eaten more than she probably should have, luckily for her the next class they were headed to wasn't very physically intensive. It was potions. 

The two girls found themselves in the castle dungeons. The classroom was lit well enough to see but not perfectly. Because of the talking to, they received from Professor Beakley they were the last to arrive and quickly ducked to the side to an open desk. 

At the front of the room a slim duck with thick framed glasses and a bowtie stood in front of a chalk board. On it was written Professor Gearloose. He had his hands on his hips and had a general look of annoyance on his face. 

"Finally! That should be everyone. Now listen carefully as I refuse to repeat myself. I am professor Gearloose. I'm an accredited potions master and it's apparently my job to teach a bunch of children how to not get themselves killed because they lack the intelligence to make even the most basic of potions."

He began pacing back and forth across the room, "as it is your first day of school we are going to familiarize ourselves with our work environment. I hope you didn't choose seats at random cause your desk partner is now your work partner for the rest of the year."

Gearloose rambled on explaining every minute detail of the tools they would be using throughout their years at Hogwarts. Lena looked to her side, hoping to make more jokes with Webby, but the girl was writing down everything the professor said dutifully. Lena let her head drop flat onto the desk and groaned quietly, mentally preparing herself for her first completely boring class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slower post, my works back to normal so its not as easy to work on during down time. it should also be noted that the bulk of this was written at 3 am, so apologies if there's a bunch of issues. Edit: noticed some typos and fixed them. also corrected Anglebeth to Englabeth

That night Lena was writing in her journal while laying on her bed. She wasn't very tired yet, unlike Webby who was already snoring lightly. Her classes were actually fun, if a little lacking in actually using magic. Tomorrow was a different set and, while Lena was looking forward to it, the darkness of her dorm reminded her of the real reason she was here.

She couldn't remember if the headmaster had said where the coin was, and she was confident that she would only get lost if she looked for it on her own. She knew if anyone would remember it would be Webby. 

She set her journal aside and forced down the guilt she felt for waking the younger duck. She slipped over to Webby, careful not to be too loud and shook her shoulder lightly. The sleeping duck grumbled, before straining to open her eyes, “Lena? What's going on?”

Lena smiled at her friend, “Wanna go on an adventure?”

* * *

Webby knew how she looked to most people. She was the weird kid who sat in the back. She was the one who got too excited at meeting a new person and drove them away. It took awhile for the boys to warm up to her, and sure now they were family, but those first few months were _cold_.

Then she met Lena on the Hogwarts Express and the girl was just so _cool_. She was so worried she would scare the older duck off, but Lena took everything she did in stride. She finally had a best friend, someone who she could be close to like huey, dewey, and louie were close to each other. So, when Lena asked her to sneak out to try and find Scrooge’s lucky galleon she jumped on board immediately. 

She was expecting Lena to be her sarcastic self, making jokes and laughing with her. What she got instead was… worse than flying class. Lena was jumpy, she tried to hide it with grins and jokes but something was _wrong_. It wasn’t locking up like in class, it was just this general sense of unease like some evil wizard would appear out of nowhere and kidnap them. Webby grabbed onto Lena’s hand hoping to give some sort of reassurance without telling her she knew something was wrong. She felt the older duck clutch onto her hand. Lena's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Come on, the headmaster said it was on the third floor."

* * *

Lena had been expecting defenses, a magical three headed dog or a shark made of gold or something, but no, it was simply a gold coin sitting on a pillow atop a stand. The room itself was fairly lackluster. A simple stone room, no windows and only a single torch to provide light. 

"Huh," she mumbled out vaguely shocked.

"What's up," Webby asked immediately. Lena stepped closer to the coin and gently picked it up examining it in her hand, it was really cold. 

"I was expecting booby traps or something. I didn't think I'd be able to just walk in and pick it up."

Webby didn't respond, or maybe she did and Lena just didn't notice. She finally had the coin, it was over. Flipping it between her fingers she commented, "It doesn't feel special or anything. I thought the coin holding all of Magica's magic would, I don't know, _feel_ magic I guess."

At this Webby did speak up, "well knowing Uncle Scrooge it's probably fake…"

Lena's eyes widened. _no no nonono_. It had to be real. This was her chance at freedom. She could finally get away. 

"W-what? Come on it has to be real, why would Scrooge give the headmaster a fake one," she tried not to sound desperate, but she doubted it worked. 

Webby walked up to her and grabbed the coin gently, examining it, "oh yeah this is super fake. It makes sense he'd keep it hidden, Magica wasn't just powerful, she had stolen so much magic by the time of her fight with Uncle Scrooge she was nearly unstoppable. If someone got their hands on it they could do some really evil stuff."

That….wasn't what Magica had told her. Lena was led to believe that Magica was just naturally the most powerful witch to ever live, that's why she was able to create Lena, a golem with a degree of sentence and the ability to age. 

"She stole magic? How?"

Webby shook her head and placed the coin back on the pillow. 

"No one knows but Scrooge and Magica, but apparently it requires a lot of magical power, wherever Magica is, in her current state she wouldn't be able to steal anyone's magic."

Before the girls could say anything else they noticed like flickering through the crack of the still open door. Lena grabbed Webby and dodged to the side of the door. 

"Come on out now kiddos," it sounded like the guy that led them in the boats, Feathry she thinks. Maybe he heard them talking? She was panicked, not wanting to get kicked out of the school on her second night. Without thinking she mustered up what she hoped was a convincing Cockney accent, "Nobody in here but some old ghosts governa!"

_Oh god this was a terrible plan_

She continued, still mostly rambling, "just two old enemies of that foul Magica De Spell come to laugh at her misfortune."

Feathry sighed, clearly not believing the kids, "oh yeah? You have any names ghosts?"

Lena's mind went blank, she looked down at Webby who just shrugged back at her, "I'm Englabeth and my partner here is uh… Brittania!"

"Englabeth and Brittania who?"

Webby cut in, using a significantly better Cockney accent, "Beagle. Englabeth and Brittania Beagle, the Beagle Birds! Magica did unspeakable things to us so we take any chance we can get to mock her ultimate failure."

Feathry was silent for a moment, maybe he was actually buying it, and he chuckled, "ok 'Beagle Birds' but please, don't be too loud. We do have children who need regular sleep schedules at this school to worry about."

The two girls watched as the light faded from the door, the groundskeepers footsteps fading into the distance. Webby and Lena poked their heads out to watch him walk away and Webby whispered, "he believed that?"

Lena grabbed Webby's hand, "yup let's get out of here, Brittania," she smirked at the name and rushed down the corridor giggling with her friend. 

Webby had yawned at least three times by the time they got back to their dorm rooms. Lena carefully opened the door, worried its creak might wake Tiffany up.

Lena looked at her shorter friend, "thanks for coming with me. Sorry it wasn't very fun."

Webby sleepily smiled, "Are you kidding? This was great! I wanna do all the adventures."

Webby flopped on her bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Lena turned to lay on her own, but jumped a little in shock. On her bed she saw the glowing eyes of Tiffany. The cat was staring directly at her.

"Aww hey girl," she whispered out picking up the cat gently, "did you miss me?"

She pet her in her arms for a moment before yawning herself, "Sorry kitty, it's time for sleep and you've got your own bed." 

She set that cat on its bed and layed on her own facing Webby. Her eyes adjusted just enough to see the other girl sleeping with a smirk, and Lena finally felt safe again after a rough night. Webby had been right about everything so far in class, maybe Magica really was too weak to be a threat.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I wrote the bulk of this on my phone, hopefully there aren't too many errors, and hopefully no one minds the she-ra cameo.
> 
> Edit: Some of you guys might have seen some of the deplorable things jk Rowling has said recently. I'll be honest it's been terrible enough that I've lost alot of my love for the Harry Potter series. I still intend to finish the series but there might be a slight delay as I'm going to move the story in a different direction. Thank all of you for enjoying my story and I hope you enjoy how it goes now.

It was mid November, and the now inseparable duo found themselves in the torch lit office of Professor Duck, being glared at by both their head of house, and a very red triplet. Huey was the only one of the color coded trio that actually seemed angry however, Dewey was smiling wide at the situation and Louie wore his perpetual look of disinterest. 

"So," Donald spoke, "How exactly did this all start?"

Webby stuttered trying to quickly make up an excuse when Lena blurted out, "I needed hair dye."

The professor rubbed his eyes in annoyance, "I need details Miss LeStrange."

At Lena's silence, Webby jumped back in, "well a few weeks ago Lena noticed her hair was getting… less pink so we tried to order her new product."

* * *

"Come oooooon," Lena groaned out, "do magic people just not use hair products?"

The two girls were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, looking through a catalog that Webby's owl had delivered. 

"I don't think so," Webby answered in-between bites of toast, "I think they just use magic. It's probably some spell we won't learn for a while though."

Lena gave her a deadpan look, "why? It's changing something's color it can't be that hard."

"It's our first year, I doubt changing our hair color is in the plan. It's probably just the basics."

Lena groans and lays her head on the table, picking at her faded pink hair, "and your, like super spy granny didn't teach you anything like this?"

Webby shook her head, "Nope. No magic really. It was mostly lessons in self defense and how to systematically destroy your enemies, but she made me promise not to do that unless I had to."

Lena turned and stared at Webby for a minute, trying to find out if Webby was joking or not. Webby mistook her look for one of depression and gave her a pitying look.

"We'll figure something out Lena. It's too bad there isn't like a potion to do it."

That got the older ducks attention, "oh crap."

"What's wrong," the young duck asked, immediately worried and gripping her butter knife in a worryingly aggressive way. Lena gently reached over and led her hand to set it down. 

"Nothing's wrong pink, I just figured something out," she grinned at the younger duck, "we have my old hair dye bottle, I bet we could find the chemicals we need in Gearloose' positions cabinet!"

Webby looked at her skeptically, "I doubt there would be a lot of overlap…"

Lena put her arm around her friend, "come on Webby, we'd get to sneak out again, and you might get to pick a lock or two." 

Webby's eyes went wide and she gave a toothy smile and nodded.

* * *

Donald leaned against his desk looking at the two girls, "you wanted to fix your hair? Why didn't you just ask one of us to help?"

Lena shrugged, "I don't know this seemed more fun."

Webby nodded in agreement, "don't interrupt it's a fun story. So we made a plan to sneak out that night after curfew, so we didn't have to worry about waking anyone up."

* * *

Lena groaned from boredom as the two girls walked the darkened halls of Hogwarts. Webby laughed, leading the way with a slight skip in her step.

"Come on Lena, it's fun," she said, pulling her friends hand. 

Lena rolled her eyes at the obvious delight Webby had towards the situation, "not really… the fun part of sneaking around is the fear of getting caught. The teachers here barely watch this place at night."

"Maybe we're just extra sneaky and that's why no one ever finds us!"

Lena raised her eyebrow at that, "Pink, you've been skipping since we left our dorm, we've been talking this whole time, I've seen at least three other kids sneaking around, and I'm pretty sure I heard people making out in a brook closet."

Webby stopped for a second and looked at Lena curiously, "making out? What's that?"

Lena went wide eyed. _Wow she really was sheltered_ She stuttered a bit trying to think of a lie before mumbling out, "don't worry about it."

Webby shrugged and continued on. They made it to the potions lab without much incident. As promised Webby got to pick the lock to the door, and did so without breaking a sweat. The two ducks grabbed everything that seemed like it could fill in for one of the components for her hair dye, and rushed out of the room. On the way back to the dorm they heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Lena grabbed Webby and rushed into a nearby broom closet. 

They heard voices coming from outside. 

"I mean really, what were you thinking," an accented voice said. 

"I mean come on there are so many better places to hide than a broom closet," Lena peaked out through the crack of the door to see two older ducks wearing prefect badges leading two girl cats, one with orange and brown fur and the other blonde, down the hall. 

The older male duck spoke up, "that's not what I meant Gandra and you know it."

The brown and orange cat laughed suddenly, "oh come on Fenton, you're just mad we stole your favorite spot."

The blonde cat blushed and tried to shush her presumably girlfriend, "Catra!"

Gandra whispered to Fenton while the two cats argued, "I mean she's not wrong."

Fenton stammered a bit before huffing and leading the group on. As the four walked away, Gandra caught sight of Lena's eye peeking through the door's crack. She winked at her and kept walking like nothing happened. 

Once the four were out of sight Webby and Lena sprinted full tilt back towards the dorm, laughing the entire way.

* * *

"Did it work," dewey asked. 

Lena gave a dry laugh, "No. I just ended up turning myself pink for a few hours."

Donald refocused at this and went to speak, "so that's ho-"

"No we also snuck into the library a few days later."

".... Why," asked the clearly tired professor.

"Webby wanted to find more books on the McDuck family."

"What," Huey asked, "but you've read like every book there is about Uncle Scrooge."

Webby spoke up, "yeah but he doesn't really have any books about his time at Hogwarts and I was hoping to find something here." 

Donald glared at his adopted niece, "did you?"

"Uuuh I don't recall," Webby mumbled out. 

"Because the only books about Scrooge about his time here would be in the restricted section."

"Wait why," Louie cut in to ask.

"What," the professor called out.

"Why would books about Scrooge be in the restricted section? He's a hero."

Before Donald could respond, Lena surprisingly came forth with an answer, "probably because the books they have focus on his friendship with Magica De Spell."

Donald sighed, before motioning to the triplets, "look that doesn't matter right now. What matters is your punishment for this prank of yours." 

Huey, seeming to remember his current predicament, jumped in, "yeah! Why'd you have to do this to us?!"

He motioned at himself and his brothers. The triplets had been turned complete red, green, and blue. 

Lena side eyed them for a second before looking back at her feet, "I have so much trouble telling you apart I figured the color coding would help."

The three boys glared at Lena, while Webby was looking away. Donald cleared his throat to gain the kids attention. 

"Two weeks detention, I'll decide what you'll be doing in the morning."

* * *

_The Night Before_

Lena and Webby were sitting over a cauldron, Webby slowly stirring while Lena added ingredients. 

"You don't have to do this for me Lena," Webby said in a whisper, tear stains still on her cheek. 

"Yes I do. Those brothers of yours have been jerks to you since we got here."

"It's okay though…"

"No it's not," lena growled out, her eyes seemingly glowing purple. 

Webby was surprised by Lena's sudden protective behavior, but it made her cheeks feel warm. She looked up to her friend and smiled, "thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Of course on the one morning Webby was feeling sick the blue triplet would come to harass Lena during breakfast. Dewey was giving her a hard stare, clearly thinking. 

"Spit it out blue boy before you blow a gasket," Lena sighed out. She just wanted to eat her toast in peace. That was the last straw for Dewey and he exploded at her. 

"Why do you hate me?!"

She was a bit surprised at how blunt he was about it, but not that he had noticed. Turning him blue hasn't been the first prank she pulled on him. She shrugged at him instead of answering, which only angered the shorter duck further. 

"Come on I've never done anything to you!"

 _of course he thinks it's that_. 

"You sure about that," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YES! I've literally never said a word to you," he answered, throwing his hands from the dude of his head to point in her direction. 

"No," she said, her shadow magic flaring for a moment giving her eyes a slight glow, "you've only hurt Webby."

Dewey didn't miss a beat, not noticing the dangerous aura Lena was emitting, "What? I've barely talked to Webby since we've got here!"

Lena felt a tick on her forehead, "That's the problem! You and your idiot brothers have been ignoring her! You kicked her out of her cart on the train cause you wanted to sit together, if she tries to eat with you, you ignor-"

Dewey cut her off, "The cart thing was your fault, if you had just let us sit with you she wouldn't have had to move!"

"She shouldn't have had to at all! She was just as scared as you there were that day and you ignored it!"

For a split second it looked like Dewey was actually considering what she said, he hesitated, before hardening his glare once more and shot back, "what do you know?! She's my sister, I think I know her better than you!"

"She's my best friend, I spend all of my free time with her. She always tells me about how awesome her family is, how much she loves you idiots, and yet you've done nothing but ignore her. I found her crying about it more than anyone ever should have," Lena stood up quickly, grabbed a plate and started picking it Webby's favorite breakfast foods, "not like it matters anyway, I'll have her back even if you won't," she yelled taking the plate of food and went off towards get dorm.

* * *

Webby hated getting sick, she liked being active and she was loving her classes, plus today was the day the headmaster was supposed to announce Scrooge would be visiting the school for a special class! She wanted to see the look on Lena's face. Her friend always seemed to get really focused when Uncle Scrooge came up, so getting to hear the stories from him first hand should make her day. 

She tried to get some rest when she felt a furry paw press on her face. Tiffany was staring at her, seemingly waiting for pets. Webby gives a weak smile and runs her hand on the cat's head. 

"Hi kitty," she said with an almost sleepy tone instead of her usual pep, "you've probably been missing Lena a lot since school started."

The cat curled up on her bed and looked straight into Webby's eyes, as if she was listening intently. 

"I'm sorry, I know I've probably been taking a lot of her attention. And it'll probably get worse once Uncle Scrooge gets here," Tiffany tilted her head to the side before shoving her face back at Webby's hand. 

Webby laughed and continued to pet the cat. She may be getting a bit lonely in her dorm, "good kitty."

The door to the dorm suddenly opened up loudly, "no she's not."

Webby looked up to see Lena holding a plate of food. She sits up as her friend hands her the plate, filled with her favorites and picks up her cat. 

"You're a little shit aren't you," Lena said while running her cats ears. Webby giggles a little before she starts eating. 

"You didn't have to bring me food," she said, her mouth already full of eggs. 

Lena rolled her eyes and set Tiffany on her own bed, "okay I can take it back then," she said reaching for the plate. Webby's eyes went wide.

"No no it's okay thank you," she said before shoveling more food into her mouth. Lena laughed and sat down next to Webby, "no don't you'll get sick too."

Lena shrugs, "just means you'll have to bring me breakfast tomorrow while I'm all wrapped up in a blanket."

Webby laughed with her friend, "but then won't I get sick again?"

"Yeah well just like hot potato this cold back and forth, well only have to go to half out classes," Lena said enthusiastically. Webby shoved her lightly on the shoulder. 

"Shut up I like class!"

The two girls continued to eat and chat for another half hour, before Lena had to leave for classes.

* * *

The following day Webby woke up feeling great, but heard a groan from Lena. Webby went to check on her, placing a hand in her forehead. It was warm.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some food," she said with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad about this one

Webby hadn't realized how attached she was to her new routine until it stopped abruptly. Since she had gotten to Hogwarts, every morning she would wake Lena up. She would try, and sometimes succeed, to get Lena to let her brush her hair, the two would rush to get breakfast, and fight over the raspberry jam even though there was always plenty and Lena didn't even like it. Then they would go to class and Webby would try to not laugh while Lena made fun of the professors quietly. After classes and dinner the two would stay up later than they should spending time joking together, or sometimes Lena would watch her draw or pretend to not be interested in Webby's stories from home. 

It was the same every day but Webby loved it. She loved finally having a friend who she felt so close to and she didn't even realise it until the day she woke up, and Lena was already gone. Lena never woke up early and Webby liked to think she wouldn't leave her behind. She wrote it off, maybe Lena just had to use the bathroom right? That happens…

She wasn't in the Great Hall either. Webby tried, and failed, to not worry. She couldn't help it though. Instead of taking a seat at her house table she made her way up to the staff table, towards Donald. 

"Uncle Donald," she asked, somewhat quietly. Donald had asked to be called professor while at school but Webby wasn't thinking about it, "have you seen Lena? She's not in the hospital wing is she?"

Donald seemed to think for a moment, "no I can't say I have."

"Oh…" she trailed off looking down at her feet. 

Donald stepped around the table and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure she's okay Webby. Get something to eat though and if you can't find her by lunch come find me and we'll try and find her okay?"

Webby nodded and moved towards her table. She didn't feel very hungry and just sat in place for a while when she heard her brother's fighting. It wasn't a genuine fight from the sounds of it just them being dumb. She knew the triplets and Lena never got along but she was getting kind of desperate. 

"Guys," she interrupted as Dewey wound back a hand full of mushed hash browns to fling in Huey's face, "have you seen Lena?"

"Yes," Huey.

"No," Louie.

"Who's Lena," Dewey.

The three answered at once before Louie facepalmed loudly. He tried to reiterate that they hadn't but it was too late. Webby was bouncing a little on the falls of her feet and her eyes got wide.

"You have?! Where is she?!?"

Dewey rolled his eyes, still clearly angry at the older duck, "who cares? She's a jerk anyway."

Huey elbowed him in the side and he gave a soft 'oof'. 

"She is not," Webby defended, " she just didn't like that you guys were ignoring me!"

"Yeah like she's got any room to talk," Dewey grunted out, before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth, as though if he was fast enough he could force the words back in. 

Webby looked at her brothers, worried, "what do you mean?"

Louie leaned forward and held up a finger, "hold please," then he grabbed Huey and Dewey and pulled them into a huddle. There was erratic, not very quiet, whispering, before Louie suddenly pulled from the huddle and spoke. 

"So Lena is as in the hall before most of us and she looked really angry but we haven't seen you two apart since you got sick that one time so Dewey went to go ask if you were ok and she got mad and yelled at him about not being your babysitter and pretty much ran out of the room after she she made us promise not to tell you."

Louie was panting a bit, out of breath. Webby just stared at him for a moment. _That can't be true. They must have gotten it wrong, she's probably just isn't feeling good again and doesn't want to get me sick._

As if sensing her disbelief, Huey stepped in, "it's true, her eyes did that weird glowy purple thing that they do when she's angry and she really freaked us out."

Webby nodded numbly and she slowly made her way out of the great Hall. _Maybe they're lying, Dewey hates Lena maybe he's lying to make us not friends anymore. I'll just go to class, she'll be sitting at our desk like always._

Emerging into the DADA class room she finally caught sight of Lena's pink hair, but it wasn't in it's usual place. Instead of at their desk, the second to last table on the left hand side, she was sitting next to Violet in the very front row on the right. _Oh…_

She wanted to rush over and ask why Lena had moved desks, to try and pull back some semblance of her new normal but class was starting. Her granny ushered her into her seat, her partner for class now being Huey, whose seat Lena had taken. Her red clad sibling gave her an apologetic look before focusing on the lesson.

* * *

The following week was the same. Every day Lena would wake up before her, she would seemingly avoid Webbt at every turn and when it was time for bed she would be asleep by the time Webby made it to the dorm. The weekend came and with it Webby reached her limit. She couldn't take it anymore, Lena was lying in bed while the sun was still setting, impossibly already asleep. 

"Lena," she called out, only to be met with silence. She waited a few seconds, "Lena are you awake?"

There was a light groan from her friend's bed, "I am now. What do you want Webby," Lena asked, her back still facing Webby. 

Webby took a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase her question, hoping to sound tactful but instead just blurting out, "Why are you avoiding me?"

There was a long pause, long enough that Webby almost thought Lena fell back asleep before, "I'm not."

"But we haven't talked all week, and you switched desks in all our classes."

"I've been busy. Plus I wanted to try and branch out more. Make more than one friend."

"Oh," she mumbled. _That makes sense. Maybe I'm just being insecure…_

"Can we have breakfast together tomorrow," Webby asked, a little hopeful. 

"Can't, got a project to work on," Lena replied. 

"Oh can I he-," she was cut off. 

"No."

".... Can you wake me up in the morning if you're up before me? I wanna go to the library extra early."

Another pause. Lena still didn't shift from her spot facing away from Webby, "Fine sure. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night," silence. 

Webby woke up the next morning alone. Lena was already gone and Webby couldn't help the building water in her eyes. _What did I do wrong?_ She got up slowly, preparing her book bag for a day of hiding in the library when she caught a hint of green paper under Lena's pillow. 

She knew she shouldn't snoop, she should just leave Lena alone like she asked but she couldn't help it. It was a trifolded price of paper with 'Lena' written on it in cursive. She hesitated opening it and suddenly heard the door to the dorm opening. She panicked and shoved the letter into her book bag and quickly turned, hoping that it was Lena. Hoping her pink haired friend was back to wake her up because she simply forgot to do so earlier. Instead it was just Tiffany the cat worming her way into the room. Webby rolled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, and it cuts around time a lot, I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not dead, just super busy at work since the stay at home order for my state ended. That and I'm kinda trying to power through first year. I've got better stuff planned for the later years.

"You have to read it."

Webby looked from the still folded letter to her brothers, Dewey seeming far too eager to go through Lena's personal belongings. The siblings had taken to having breakfast together, despite the odd looks their housemates would give them. 

"NO," Huey yelled, his voice cracking slightly, "just give it back to her, you never should have taken it in the first place."

Dewey rolled his eyes, "you're just a baby. Come on Webby what it it's secret plans for a cool adventure?!"

Webby raised her eyebrow a bit, "I don't know, I doubt it's that. Lena would have told me if it was that."

"Maybe she just isn't allowed to tell anyone about it! Come on Louie you have to be curious about it too?"

The green brother had been quiet so far, Webby had expected him to be all over the letter, hoping for black mail material or something. 

"No," he mumbled a bit. 

"What," Dewey demanded more than asked.

"Leave her alone. You're just mad about your fight with her the other day," Huey piped in. 

"I am not, come on don't you want to know more about the mysterious duck who's stealing our sister?"

Webby jumped in, "What? She's not stealing anything."

Her denial fell on deaf ears unfortunately. 

"No I'm not curious at all," Louie said, his gaze at his brother hardening, "We don't need to be involved in this."

He grabbed the letter off the table, careful not to open it by mistake, and shoved in back into Webby's hands. 

"Do whatever you want with it. Give it back, read it, set it on fire, I don't care."

Webby didn't know what to think, sure Louie could be a bit cold at times but she had never seen him so immediately dismissive of something like this. 

"But what if she's in trouble?"

"Not our problem."

* * *

Webby returned to her dorm that night to find Lena tearing the room apart. She could hear Lena mumbling to herself, in a desperate search. _oh no…_

“Lena,” she called out to her friend. The aforementioned duck turned to face her, “What’s wrong?”

Lena huffed a bit before answering, “nothing pink, I just lost something.”

_This is my fault_

Webby reached into her school bag, and felt the letter. A part of her was still screaming to lie, to read the letter as soon as she got the chance, but seeing the barely hidden desperation in her friends eyes, she just couldn’t do it.

“Do you mean this,” she asked, holding out the still folded parchment. Lena rushed forward and yanked it from her hands. She held it to her chest and sighed in relief. 

“Yes,” she gave a small smile to Webby, “Thank you Webby.”

The two stood in silence for a moment, as a look of fear briefly flashed on Lena’s face, before being replaced by her usual indifference. If it had been anyone but Webby, and if Webby hadn’t been looking for it, they would never have noticed. 

“Did you read it?”

Webby forced a laugh, “Whaaaat? Of course not.”

Lena stared for a moment, just a hint of doubt in her eyes, before smiling, “Thanks Pink. It’s from my aunt, and it's super private.”

Before Webby could ask any questions, Lena yawns out loudly, “I’m beat, I’m gonna get some sleep okay? I’ll clean up this mess later.”

* * *

Webby woke up to her shoulder being gently shaken. She opened her eyes and saw Lena as the culprit. The dorm room had been cleaned as promised. 

“Come on pink let's get some food.” 

Webby just smiled and ran with her friend to the great hall, only to quickly turn back from the common room to get dressed in her school robes. They spent the day together, Lena moved back to their regular desks in their classes, and Lena finally got Donald to help her fix her hair. Webby was overjoyed, she had her best friend back. That night they stayed up later than usual joking and planning some new pranks. Apparently Violet ‘needs some excitement’ in her life. It felt right to the small duck, but she couldn’t get over the look of fear that had been on Lena’s face. A split second had revealed a lot and Webby didn’t buy that it was just super private. She couldn’t sleep, and felt almost jealous of her lightly snoring friend. She had to ask.

“Lena?”

The older duck grumbled a bit, “hmm?”

“What did your aunt say in the letter?”

Lena wasn’t fully awake, she might not even have meant what she said, it could have just been her reacting to a bad dream but it still stuck with Webby.

“Bad stuff…. She’s a bad lady”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one, maybe two more lighter chapters before we get to the meat of the main plot. thank you for being patient with these updates.


	12. Chapter 12

The two girls sat somewhat silently working on an essay for DADA in their dorm. Lena had just started hers, waiting until the Sunday before it was due to start, and Webby was proof reading her own to spend extra time with her friend. 

"Where's Tiffany," Webby asked without looking up from her own essay.

Lena looked half asleep, scribbling lightly on her parchment with a smuggled in ballpoint pen, “What’s that pink?”

“Your cat, Tiffany. I haven’t seen her all day.”

Lena looked around for a moment, before shrugging and saying, “Who knows, that little shit likes to wander.”

Webby finally looked up from her own essay to give Lena a concerned look.

“Aren’t we supposed to look after our pets here?”

Lena shrugged again, “Probably. Not like anyone who brought an owl does though so I figured what the heck. Besides she does this all the time and no one ever said anything.”

“Should we go look for her?”

Lena looked over to Webby, who looked like the world might be ending, “Normally yeah totally, but my grades haven’t been super great in your Granny’s class so I really need to do well on this essay.”

Normally this wouldn’t have phased the younger duck, but she had been stuck on what Lena had said that night in her sleep. Ever since that night, Webby had been going back over things about her taller friend in her head. She thought she was just being paranoid, but more and more stuff just wasn’t adding up.

* * *

Webby sat alone in the library, going slowly through some spell books the librarian had recommended for cosmetics. She had tried talking to Lena a bit more but it was obvious Webby was distracting the girl too badly from her work. So instead she was doing research on stupid things because she was being paranoid about her friend. 

She finally found the spell she was after when she heard a light gasp from behind her and the quick shuffling feet and suddenly there was a vaguely familiar looking blonde cat smiling at her from across the table. 

“Hi,” the cat said somewhat energetically.

“Um… Hi,” Webby was more surprised than shy, she really wasn't expecting a sudden guest, and she just couldn’t place her but she knows she’s seen her.

The quiet response seemed to alert the cat to the strangeness of the situation.

“OH! I’m sorry, I’m Adora,” she said as though that explained everything. 

“Uh, I’m Webby…”

Adora laughed, “I’m sorry I’m bad at this, I saw you and your friend hiding in a broom closet earlier this year?”

“Oh,” Webby mumbled thinking back to that night, and suddenly remembering the blonde cat yelling at her friend, “OH!”

This prompted the older cat to laugh again before she was interrupted by Webby asking, “Wait how could you have seen us? The door was almost completely closed.”

“Oh, I’m a cat, I can see better in the dark, I saw your shadows, plus I could smell two distinct people,” Adora answered, rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed. 

Webby looked at the girl with a slight spark in her eye, “That’s so **cooool**.”

The young duck shot up to her feet on the desk in amazement, causing her book to slide over a bit, almost falling off the table if not for Adora.

“Oh stop it’s not that great,” she said, placing the book back on the table carefully, “oh are you wanting to dye your hair? I can help, I do Catra’s all the time!”

Webby got a bit excited for some answers from the older girl, “Oh is it a higher year spell?”

Adora laughed lightly, “No the school doesn’t really teach it unless you seek it out. My sister does tutoring for kids coming in for their first year. I think it’s required if you get a tutor actually.”

Webby looked at Adora in disbelief, “Changing your hair color is required learning from tutors?”

This prompted yet another laugh from the gleeful cat, “no its part of hair care, since magical tutoring is mostly for muggle-born students the ministry regulates a fair amount of it. It’s mostly personal hygiene and explaining the difference between muggle and magical cultures, though there is some basic magic that tutors can show but the students can’t practice, the trace and all that.”

Webby got a bit wide eyed, “Is that the only tutoring you can get before you start school?”

“I mean, the only legal type, yeah,” she said, still smiling.

“What if it was in a different country?”

Adora’s face shifted a bit more towards concern, “well that would depend on the-”

“France,” Webby declared in a deadpan voice, interrupting the cat’s answer.

“Uh yeah, France is pretty strict about it yeah. Hell they don’t even show you the basic magic, it's all personal hygiene and societal rules,” she answered somewhat confused, “Why what's going on Webby?”

Webby flopped back down on the chair, her head falling into her arms in the desk, “I think my friend’s been lying to me.”

Adora didn’t laugh this time, and her smile was gone, “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

Webby sat quietly, not moving until she felt a furred hand fall on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Adora looking down at her in concern. The cat’s eyes took a very serious edge when she asked, “Has she been hurting you?”

Webby jolted up quickly, “NO! Never. No she wouldn’t do that. No. It’s just some things haven't been adding up. Some things she should know but doesn’t. And then there's the stuff with her aunt.”

Adora placed her other hand on the young duck's other shoulder, grabbing her attention, “What’s going on with her aunt.”

So Webby explained everything, the letter, Lena’s sudden distance, and her sleep talking. Someone was finally listening to her concerns, she couldn't help but spill everything to Adora. The hard look in the older cat’s eyes slowly softened as everything was explained. 

Once Webby had finished telling Adora everything she felt a furred finger wipe away tears she didn’t know had come out. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled out. She moved to leave but her hand got grabbed by the older girl.

“Webby we need to go talk to Professor O’Gilt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Adora appearance. I'm not planning to make these two mainstays in the story I just felt this would be the most appropriate person for the conversation. So don't expect too many appearances after this. Unless I just say screw it and add them in. Not sure yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Huey, Dewey, and Louie set out to hunt a cat that had been tormenting them for months. From shredding all of Huey's hats to eating all of Dewey's homework, Lena's cat had become a terror to the boys. They wanted vengeance. Well, Dewey wanted vengeance, Huey just wanted a new hat, and Louie didn’t really care other than it sounded fun. So they set out late that night, before curfew, but cutting it close. 

Huey and Louie followed behind Dewey, who was holding a cartoonishly large butterfly net. As per usual, the blue brother was striding with confidence in a random direction down the darkened corridor. 

“You sure this is the right way,” Huey asked, skeptical of his brother’s abilities.

“Obviously dear Hubert!”

Huey was silent for a few seconds before speaking up again, “Okay but how?”

Dewey smiled at his brother and pointed the net forward as if commanding a charge before answering, “INSTINCT!”

Louie started at Dewey for a moment before rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

As Adora led Webby towards the dungeons to speak to the slytherin head of house, the young duck couldn't help a horrible sense of dread building in her stomach. She feared that she had gotten her friend in serious trouble over something as small as tutoring. 

"Adora," the young duck called out. 

"Yeah," the older girl replied without turning or slowing her pace.

"Why are we going to professor O'Gilt? Professor Duck is my head of house."

"Because I trust Professor O'Gilt with this more than anyone."

That answer did nothing to calm the young girl. Sure she was worried about the lies she'd been told but she didn't want Lena to get in trouble over it.

"Hey are you sure we need to talk to a teacher? I mean it's just some sleep talking and a lie about being tutored."

This got the blond to stop, "Webby, trust me when I say I know how scary this might seem, but from what you've told me-"

"She didn't break any rules or anything though," Webby interrupted raising her voice in a panicked yell. 

Adora raised an eyebrow at her for a second before asking, "do you think Lena's being punished?"

Webby nodded with a look between fear and anger for her friend. Adora sighed and started to explain when she heard an all too familiar voice call out. 

"Hey _Adora_ ," the orange and brown cat that Adora had been caught with the night Webby had met Adora called out. Webby almost laughed remembering how embarrassed the blonde cat had been. 

"Catra," Adora called out, "shouldn't you be working on gearloose' essay?"

Catra looked at her claws with a smirk, "Yeah probably. This seems more fun though. Did the kid here get caught with her girlfriend or something?"

Adora shook her head with a grown, "No she's not in trouble. We are headed to see Professor O'Gilt though."

Catra stared blankly for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Adora gave her a hard look, "Webby and her friend need her help."

Catra's eyes widened a bit, "like…?"

"Exactly."

Catra's entire demeanor changed instantly, no more jokes or smirks. 

"What's her friend's name? I'll go get her and-"

"No," Adora interrupted, "we'll get Goldie and she'll help us out."

"Come on Adora, it'll be faster if I get her."

"It would cause more harm than good. If anyone but me had shown up for you, would you have gone with them?"

Webby heard Catra mutter something she couldn't repeat under her breath, the cats ears slit back in frustration.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Adora didn't bother to argue with her girlfriend, she refocused on Webby, remembering the young girl's distress.

"Webby, Lena's not going to get in trouble with the school. What you've told me is really worrying but we're going to help you _both_. I promise."

This eased the younger girl's fears a bit, enough to get the group moving again but not so much that Webby didn't still look terrified. Catra noticed the fear in her eyes and grabbed the duck's hand.

"She never breaks her promises," Catra said, shooting the girl a smile.

* * *

The triplets had only gotten lost about three times before Huey took charge of the hunt. He tracked the villainous cat to a dark room in the third floor corridor thanks to the weirdly competent teachings of the junior woodchucks. They stumbled around blindly for a bit before Louie complained a bit.

“I can’t see,” the green duck said.

“None of us can see,” Dewey said back, equally annoyed.

"How are we supposed to find the cat if we're blind?"

This made Dewey pause for a moment, before getting excited, "same as before!"

Before he could say more Louie covered his mouth to shut him up, "don't say instinct. Your instincts are terrible."

Huey sighed, pulled his wand out and spoke, "or we could all just remember what we actually came to this school to learn, _Lumos_.”

The moment his wand lit up they caught sight of the cat, it was standing on a boarded up windowsill, staring at them. Dewey quickly swung his net at the cat, only for Tiffany to hiss and launch herself at his head. He fell to the floor trying to pull the cat from his head. Louie moved to his brother trying to pull the cat from his face, only to get his hands scratched by its hind legs. He hissed in pain and ended up tripping over Dewey’s flailing legs, landing square on his back. Huey finally moved to help Dewey only for the cat to stop its assault, stare straight at Huey’s wand, and launch herself at it. 

Huey struggled for a moment, but one scratched hand later and the cat was gone.

Dewey was the first to speak, “I’m giving up. This cat is unbeatable!”

Louie sat up a bit to yell at his brother, “This was your idea! We aren’t giving up that easy!”

“Nope,” dewey said, moving to touch one of the scratches on his face and hissing at the sting, “Nope I’m done, the cat wins.”

The two brothers bickered for a moment before Huey spoke up, “it took my wand.”

Dewey just sighed before falling quiet. Louie let himself fall to the floor and threw his hands above him before yelling, “What.”

* * *

The three girls slowly approached O’Gilt’s office, with Webby holding tight to Catra’s hand. As they approached Webby heard an all too familiar scottish accent. Webby rushed forward, pulling Catra for a moment before she let the older girls hand go and pushed the door open, revealing Scrooge McDuck having tea with Goldie O’Gilt. 

He turned to face the young duck, calling out to her, “Webby?”

Webby rushed over to her adoptive uncle and latched onto him in a hug, he barely had time to move his cup out of the way so she didn’t spill it everywhere.

He hugged her back but then felt her shaking, looking down at her he saw some tears forming in her eyes and he carefully wiped them away, “What’s wrong lass?”

Catra and Adora followed the young duck into the office shortly after her rush, while Adora moved to help calm down Webby, Catra Spoke to the professor.

“Goldie, we need your help.”

* * *

The three mildly injured brothers were once more on the trail of the cat, though now somewhat more desperately to retrieve the stolen wand. They managed to track the cat down to the second floor girls restroom. It was now well past curfew and they had no fear of walking in on anyone. As they came closer to the door they heard two voices, one was distinctly Lena but the other sounded older, and had a heavier accent. 

“It’s not here,” Lena said, sounding exasperated, “it was a fake it was never here to begin with.”

“It doesn’t matter, the old fool is coming here! Soon! You’ve done well to get into that idiotic girl’s good graces now you have the perfect chance to get it,” the older voice said, every word sounding as condescending as possible. 

The boys heard Webby growl at this, before she shouted out, “Don’t talk about my friend like that!”

The older voice laughed, “Your friend? You don’t have any friends Lena, _You’re not real_

Huey peeked forward, hoping to stealthily catch a glimpse of the arguing duo. What he saw however shocked him, causing him to slip and fall on the floor. Standing in the bathroom, his own discarded wand by her feet, was Magica De Spell. His brothers dived to him, trying to grab him and run but they found themselves trapped in a blue energy. Lena felt the drain on her magic as she always did when Magica cast her magic. 

Magica walked forward to the frozen boys, “Now who might you three be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully finally finish a story with this one


End file.
